


Victory

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Inquisitor Amelie Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: I wrote this little piece, a short depiction of the morning after the battle with Corypheus, as not only a way to start off my Ao3 account but also to get myself back into writing after a short hiatus. It's simple fluff with very little meaning or plot, perfect if you've just woken up yourself after an epic battle with a so called God.





	Victory

Inquisitor Trevelyan opened up her eyes ever so slowly, taking in the bright, golden rays of morning light, before shutting them again quickly, shutting out the rising dawn, as if ignoring it would make it go away.

It didn’t.

She felt the bed move next to her, before a warm, strong presence enveloped her; one arm holding her close, the other above her head, fingers entangled in her messy, red hair. 

“Cullen, go back to sleep,” She mumbled. Maker, she sounded awful, she was definitely not doing a lot today.

“No, I can’t” He replied, sounding just as awful as she did, thankfully. It must’ve been a long night. “I’ve got to go before everyone wakes up.”

“Oh, who cares?” She asked, forcing herself to roll over and face him, her eyes still refusing to open and let in the harsh, yellow, light of dawn as she lay next to him, leeching off of his warmth in the bitter chill of the morning as she remained enclosed by his arm and tucked into the small space she’d made her own between his head and his knees. “Everyone knows anyway, especially after last night.”

“Why, what happened?” 

“You!” She cried, her eyes opening to look into his, before letting out a faint giggle. “Cornering me in the middle of a party and escaping to my rooms! You’re not exactly very subtle about it.”

“Oh well,” He sighed. “Worth it, though.”

“Yea, worth it,” She agreed. So, so worth it. Last night, the celebration after the battle, was one of the best nights of her life. Not only had she escaped a climatic battle, she’d also come back to Skyhold and ended up in the midst of a large scale celebration, followed by what she can only describe as a gigantic piss up, in words her mother would dread to here. It was everything she wanted, needed, after all these months of grief, hardship, and the overhanging prospect of possible death, it was perfect.

Except it only got more and more perfect as the two of them, her and Cullen, stayed up most of the night telling silly stories, joking and laughing together until it evolved into something else, something more passionate and fueled by desire. And then, they fell asleep, intoxicated by not only alcohol, but by that feeling of pure bliss only felt after a night of intimacy. How could it get more perfect?

She’d asked herself that last night before drifting off into the fade but now, here she was, trapped in the gaze of the man she loved, who had an appearance which was so warm, so soft, as it fell under the glare of the morning sun and reflected a man who was content, happy, who had just woken up from hours of blissful sleep in the company of another. They were doing nothing, saying nothing, they were just there, existing, together.  
And it was perfect.

“Inquisitor?”

“Huh?” She responded, startled, before the trace of a laugh escaped her lips. “You know, you don’t have to call me that when you’re lying naked in my bed.”

“Well you liked it when I called you that last night,”

“Oh Maker, I was so drunk,”

“Yea, you were!” He said with a laugh, before stopping short. “I really need to get up.”

“You really don’t,” She said firmly. “Besides, everyone’s having the day off today,”

“Who decided that?”

“I did, just now,” She answered. “And I’m the Inquisitor so you do as I tell you,”

“Alright, Your Ladyship,” He responded, turning away from her and tucking himself into the blankets. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Not without me,” She responded, shuffling across the bed and enveloping her arm around his waist and placing her hand, the same one that got her into all of this, across his chest, her face finding its usual position, buried into his neck with her forehead touching the hair which was always so soft here. Again, they were doing nothing, saying nothing, just existing together listening to the other person as they breathed in, and breathed out, listening to the dawn chorus as it sang throughout Skyhold, signalling the break of dawn in a world free from the tyranny of Corypheus and a life, hopefully, free from the shadow of death.

This was perfect, as perfect as she could imagine her life would ever be. The still, silence of this dawn as the world was born anew from the ashes of war, would be one she would remember for a long time.

She had won the battle. She was victorious. And she shared that victory with the most perfect people imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I do normally write longer pieces than this with a lot more meaning but sometimes life gets in the way and you have to get yourself out of a writers rut in anyway you can! 
> 
> Still, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
